


who says it only has to be for a day?

by 2000s



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Innocence, Communication is Sexy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flight Attendant!Wonpil, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K are Siblings, Kim Seungmin & Kim Wonpil are Siblings, M/M, Producer!Young K, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, and bc they talk a lot, blink and youll miss hyunsung and 2min, for skz, i love dialogues, kid!Minghao, seungsung bffs, the rest appears shortly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000s/pseuds/2000s
Summary: "Minho hyung and Hyunjin are an only child, Seungmin has a brothe— oh mY GOSH SEUNGMIN HAS A BROTHER AND JAEHYUNG HYUNGDOESN'TKNOW HIM!!!"orin which Younghyun gave a detailed description of his non-existent current boyfriend to his ex on his drunken state and Jisung could only think of Seungmin's brother.Fake-dating starts, chaos ensue.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Han Jisung, Minor Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	who says it only has to be for a day?

**Author's Note:**

> everyone fancies a fake dating plot ;)
> 
> also i haven't edited this yet lol so there might be some errors along the way

Younghyun wants to disappear.

"I'm dumb, Sung. Like, fucking dumb." Younghyun groaned as he plopped down the couch. "I'm the most fucked up person in the world."

"Should you be really telling that to your struggling college brother, debating whether this is truly the right path for me to take?" Jisung said without looking up from his drafting table, struggling to carefully remove the masking tape he put on his paper.

"Hey, you're doing absolutely great at what you're doing and you know you can always turn to me at the studio if you don't feel like engineering isn't for you," Jisung groaned and dismissed Younghyun's look with a wave. "But seriously Ji, I fucked up."

Once Jisung had successfully removed the tape and placed the finished plate in one of his folders, he turned his chair around to face his brother. "How _fucked_ for my amazing brother to say he's fucked?"

"I went to a party right?"

"Yeah, you still reek of alcohol by the way."

"I'll clean up after I tell how fucked I am," Jisung tilted his head to the side, urging his brother to go on. "Old college friends, what's up here and there. And then Jae was there."

"I thought he's at the US?"

"I thought so too! Which completely threw me off guard and then they teased us and so and then Jae asked me if I have someone already and I didn't want to look pathetic and lonely so I slightly panicked and I _may_ or _may not_ have told him I have a boyfriend and I can't really lie much to him because he knows everyone I know and we still work in the same industry and I've never made much friends after he left and I _may_ or _may not_ have involved you and your friends." Younghyun took a deep breath afterwards.

"You _believe_ that you _slightly_ panicked?" Jisung emphasized. "Wait, how did I even get into the equation?!"

"I told him I'm dating one of your friends' brother."  
  


"Huh?" Jisung started blurting out about his friends and their siblings. "Channie hyung is the older broth— you didn't tell him you're dating Chan hyung, did you?"

"What?! Ew, Sung, no! He's my best friend, plus Jae knows him."

"He's _my_ best friend."

"Originally, it was _me_." Younghyun rolled his eyes and Jisung mirrored him, going back to listing possible victims.  
  


"Okay, let's see: Jeongyeon noona has sisters, Chaengie noona's brother is straight, no way in hell you'd think of Jisu's little bro," Jisung crossed of imaginary boxes on the air. "You've never met Ryujin's brother, we literally just went on Yeji's sister's wedding last week,"

"Jeongin's brother is married, Changbin hyung and Lix also has sisters," Jisung counted on his fingers one by one. "Minho hyung and Hyunjin are an only child, Seungmin has a brothe— oh mY GOSH SEUNGMIN HAS A BROTHER AND JAEHYUNG HYUNG DOESN'T KNOW HIM!!!"

"Thanks for pointing it out, Mr. Obvious." Younghyun winced from the change in Jisung's volume, alcohol clearly in his system. "And Jae _may_ or _may not_ have invited us to a triple date."

" _T_ _riple_?!"

"With his new boyfriend, Matt—"

"From the other school?!"

"Yes, Matthew from the other school," Younghyun rolled his eyes once again from the interruption. "Along with Jinyoung and Jaebeom and I _may_ or _may not_ have said yes to it and that I'm looking forward to it."

" _W_ _hy_ the fuck would you say yes?" Jisung threw his eraser at his brother. "This is a whole other level of dumb, hyung. Even Chan would laugh his ass off and cry afterwards because it's so dumb."

"That's because it _is_ dumb, Sung." Younghyun tuck his legs in and rested his chin on his knees. "Can you help your dumb, _desperate_ , lonely hyung out?"  
  


"You know you could've handled this many times better, right?" Jisung started.

"Yes."

"You could've just said no because it isn't your priority,"

"Yes."

"You could've just said no because you're focusing on your music,"

"Yes."

"You could've just said no because you're trying your best to be a good brother and guardian to me,"

"I am, but sure, yes."

"You could've just said no because you already have plans for that day,"

"I know."

"Then _why_ the hell did you agree to it?!" Jisung snapped while standing on top of his chair.

"Drunk times, Ji, drunk times!" Younghyun sunk further on the couch.  
  


"Do you even know Seungmin's brother?" Jisung rose his brow as he got down from his chair.

"Wonwoo— Wonpil? was it?" Jisung groaned the moment Younghyun said the wrong name. "Seungmin's pretty cute. I'm sure his brother is too."

"Yah, hyung," Jisung snapped his fingers to make his brother look at him, and then lightly hit Younghyun's cheek. "I know Seungmin is cute but that was an indirect hit to one of my friends. I do not approve nor tolerate."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Younghyun buried his face on his knees. "It's just, everything is so fucked up and then there's the alcohol I drank earlier and then Jae came up and _holy shit_ _I_ _do_ reek of alcohol, yeah I'm gonna clean up."

"You do, hyung." Jisung stood up and dragged Younghyun to the bathroom. "Let's sort this out when my classes are finished tomorrow. Why the fuck did you guys plan a reunion party on a S _unday night_?"

It's not that Jisung did not think how much of a mess his brother must have been to even answer that way-he figured it must be a lot of alcohol involved because no way does the Younghyun he knows would recklessly dive to an invite made by his ex. Jisung trusts him with all his life-they're brothers, after all- so as much as it doesn't make sense to him or how absurd it sounds like whenever he rethinks of the situation in his head, he tries to get his gears turning just to get Younghyun out of the awkward situation.

Jisung and Seungmin had known each other since high school and knowing the latter, he knows his heart is too soft to say no to him. He met his older brother maybe twice, and Jisung knew he was kind as well. They have often been told to be polar opposites of one another, Jisung always came to school late while Seungmin was always at least 15 minutes earlier than the call time, Jisung's notebooks were filled with doodles and random lyrics that came onto him while Seungmin always had his notes neat and organized. What they did not know is that whenever Jisung dives in head first on something, Seungmin was always there to hold him and whisper a plan to his ear. That was what made their dynamic _an organized chaos._

"Hey Kim Seungmins, got a sec?" Jisung called Seungmin as the lecture finished. "I was gonna look for you earlier but I thought I'd just wait for our class."

"Short sec, yeah." Seungmin slid his bag across his body. "What's up, Han Jisungs?"

"It's literally just a few seconds so don't worry," Jisung chuckled as they started walking. "Do you have anything to do later? I'm doing something for Brian hyung and _your_ help is vital."

"How is my help vital? And Brian hyung?" Seungmin looked at him. "Why not ask Minho hyung? Maybe you can finally do something about your pining or the other."

"Min- _pining?!"_ Jisung said quite too loud, some student looking at them. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "To answer your questions: a, because it has to be _you,_ b, because it's about him and c, because it has to be _you_."

"Can I at least know what I'll be getting myself into first?" Seungmin faced Jisung. "Because this is getting kinda sus, Sungs."

"Nope, my room's here and I'll see you at our flat later at 5!"

Jisung waved off his friend with a smile and two thumbs up. Seungmin did nothing but groan and roll his eyes, waving his hand as he walked away. Jisung saw Hyunjin in the middle, so he walked over and sat beside him.

"Why were you with Seungmin?" Hyunjin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Needed his help." Jisung slumped on his seat and took out his laptop.

"Why not ask me? Or Minho hyung?"

"Min- why does everyone keep on telling me to ask _Minho hyung?!_ " Jisung groaned. "It _has_ to be Seungmin. You guys would be no help at all— _ouch_! Why did you hit me?"

"Why does it _have_ to be Seungmin?" Hyunjin asked, hand still on jisung's arm.

"I'll tell you later, Mr. Lee is here." Hyunjin seemed content enough and let go of Jisung arm, pointing at their eyes and Jisung just raising his eyebrows to say sure.

"And you were saying?" Hyunjin said as he shut his laptop close.

"Huh?"

"The ' _Seungmin can only help'_ situation?"

"I'm amazed on how your brain is so fast on Seungmin-related things," Jisung faced his friend. "I'm going home, wanna come over?"

"How do I know this is not a bait?" Hyunjin rose his brow.

"Brian hyung stayed in and Seungmin's there."

"Then dude, hurry the fuck up and don't make the boy wait!"

\---

"You've brought a friend." Younghyun said as he saw Jisung and Hyunjin come in.

"Is Seungmin here?" Jisung asked.

"Sent him to your room." Younghyun faced the two. "He said it's about me. _Where_ and _why_ would Seungmin help me?"

Jisung squinted at his brother. "You don't remember?" Younghyun shook his head, Jisung stifled his laugh. "You're _really,_ _truly_ fucked, hyung. You seriously don't remember anything from last night?"

"Uh, no." Younghyun looked up and seemed to ponder hard on what he had done. "Party with college friends and getting home safe is all I remember. What did I do?"

"You hooked up with Seungmin's brother."

"What?!"

Not one, not two but _four_ shrieks echoed in the apartment. Jisung and Hyunjin turned around and saw an equally confused Seungmin and Minho.

"I'll get back to you later, hyung." Jisung patted his brother's shoulder.

"You're really leaving me at _that_?"

"We have all the time to talk later." Jisung eyed his brother as he pushed Hyunjin to walk with him to his room.

"What do you mean _our_ brothers slept together?" Seungmin asked as soon as Jisung closed the door.

"They didn't. Why is Lee Minho hyung here?"

"We had class together. Why did you say they did?"

"Because he doesn't remember anything and the reactions are funny." Jisung laughed his ass off on his bed. He sat back up when Hyunjin pulled him up by his shirt. "Okay, okay, I'll tell."

"This better be good, I bailed on practice for today because Seungminnie said it's urgent." Minho said.

"S _eungminnie_?" Jisung and Hyunjin mouthed to each other, face making out disgust.

"It _is_ urgent but _only_ to Seungs. I don't know why you two got roped in this."

"You said we can't be of help! How is that so?!" Hyunjin asked, hands dramatically moving in the air.

"Because neither of you has brothers and Seungmin has one?" Jisung squinted his eye.

"What does Wonpil hyung have to do with this?" Seungmin asked, weirded out smile on his face. 

"My question exactly," Jisung dropped back to his bed. "Hyung ran to his ex yesterday at a party and panicked when he got asked if he had someone. He said he's _dating_ one of my friends' brother and Wonpil hyung is the only one I can think of that fits the description."

"Why did you need my help _exactly_?" Seungmin asked again. "I have a hunch or where this is going but I need an actual confirmation coming from you."

"Apparently, hyung _enthusiastically_ agreed to a _triple date_ with his ex due on Wednesday and I don't want to make a fool out of him so I really wish you could help me here, Seungs." Jisung answered, slowly backing up until his back hit the wall.

"That sounds so unrealistic," Minho chuckled. "Have they even met?"

"No, which makes it make more sense to have him instead because his ex probably has never met him and I have no other friends." Jisung buried his face on his knees.

"Wednesday is two days from now." Seungmin said, Jisung nodded at him. "I'll have him pick me up. He's nearby."

"Wait, you're agreeing to this?" Jisung looked up, wide eyes.

"Of course, who knows, maybe they end up liking each other?" Seungmin gave him a mischievous smile as he opened his phone. "He said he'll be here by 6, what do we do now?"

"You guys do whatever you want, I'll talk to Brian hyung."

Jisung gave them a smile before walking out. As he closed his door, he was welcomed with Younghyun's sweaty arms.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jisung can hear a muffled cry.

"Hyung, are you crying?" Jisung tried to pull away but Younghyun didn't let go. "Anything for you. You went downhill when you and Jaehyung hyung broke up. But you're _disgustingly_ sticky right now so please let go."

"Don't worry, tell Seungmin it'll just be for a day." Younghyun pulled away and wiped his tears.

"Who said it has to be only for a day?" Seungmin spoke behind them, phone in hand. "Wonpil hyung's here."

"I thought he'd be here at 6?" Jisung asked.

"There is a big difference between in and at that I didn't bother looking into." Seungmin said, showing the message saying his brother was there.

"Wait, I look like shit."

"Sure you do."

Younghyun looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was only wearing sweatpants and an apron, hair disheveled and sweat drying out on the sides of his face. Jisung could only grimace as he threw his brother what he hopes is a clean hoodie and wiped his face clean while Younghyun ran his hand to his hair.

Younghyun did _not_ suddenly have a makeover that would make Wonpil fall at first sight for him, it's _far_ from that, but they figured its decent enough to face the man they have to convince to fake date him. Jisung and seungmin went back to the former's room and let Younghyun take the lead.

"Hi, is Seungmin here?" A bright and cheery Wonpil appeared in front of Younghyun. _C_ _ute,_ he thought.

"Who might you be?" _Yes_ _hyung_ _, play dumb,_ Jisung thought to himself as he pressed his ears against the wall.

"Kim Wonpil, his older brother. He asked me to pick him and Minho up?"

"Ah, he did mention that. Come in." Younghyun opened the door wider and let the younger come in. "Take a seat, I'll call them."

"You there, hyung?" Seems like Seungmin beat him to it. "I have a request."

" _Ri_ _ght_ _away?!_ " The brothers could only look at him in shock, but let him speak anyway.

"Why, what's going on?" Wonpil asked, the cheeriness from earlier getting mixed with confusion. 

"What do you think of Younghyun hyung?" Seungmin asked straightforward. The three looked at him in confusion, even Minho and Hyunjin had their brows scrunched from Jisung's room.

"Seungmo, what's this about?"

"Hyung _really_ helped me out a lot with my music same as you and I don't think I could go as far as where I am now without his help. He needs it this time and I really want to somehow repay a little of it so this might sound dumb and absurd but could you _maybe_ help him out and fake date him on Wednesday?" Seungmin breathed out in an instant, Jisung thought he might as well rap. "You can scrap my allowance for the week, just please do this one for me?"

"Chill, Meong, breathe. I mean, I don't even know him." Wonpil chuckled dryly. "Sorry, no offense."

"None taken, don't worry." Younghyun waved his hand.

"You see, Wonpil-ssi," Jisung entered the frame. "My _dear_ brother here messed up when he met his ex and roped me into it and the information he gave out eventually roped Seungmin into it as well that's why we're here today. I understand if you don't feel like agreeing to it since there's nothing much in it for you except for the free food from the date bu—"

"I'm in." Wonpil cut in with determination.  
  


"Wait, hyung, _what?_ " Seungmin looked at his brother in confusion. "Are you even free that day?"

"You said free food, who am I to decline?" Wonpil shrugged. "It is getting late though, can I get your number instead so we can talk it over on the phone?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Younghyun scratched the back of his head and typed his number on Wonpil's phone. Wonpil did the same as well and even named himself as _wonpillie😉✌._

"Just for the sake of it, it would be okay if we update these two with everything, right?" Younghyun pointed at Jisung and Seungmin. "They're the ones who laced us together, after all."

"I don't mind," Wonpil threw his arm around Seungmin. "Maybe this can help them with their creative writing, who knows?"

"Let's just discuss this more on lunch tomorrow." Jisung patted Seungmin's shoulder.

"Yeah, and we might have to pull Lix if things get tough." They sighed out in chorus-Felix, after all, was the master of creative yet cliché ideas that doesn't seem realistic yet it incredibly is. "Minho hyung, let's go!"

"And Hyunjinnie!" Hyunjin answered for himself and ran towards them.

"Yah, it's dark out and your dorm is too far from here, stay for the night." Younghyun pulled back Hyunjin by his bag.

"But _hyung_." Hyunjin pleaded with his eyes, desperately wanting to get in the car with Seungmin.

"Brian hyung has a point, Jin." Seungmin answered. "Your first period starts at 9, right? You'd have plenty of time in the morning."

"If you say so." Hyunjin grinned widely and giddily walked backwards to placed his chin on Younghyun's shoulder.

"Drive safe!" Jisung said as he walked the three out of their apartment.

* * *

Lunch came by after what seemed like forever, but it was okay because it gave Jisung more time to think. He indeed has seen and read enough stories with the fake dating trope and he knows where this will end up. Will it be the same case for their brothers? Or will it be different for them? He doesn't know, but all he hopes is that they will get off on a nice way. 

"No, no, meeting because of us is the most plausible." Seungmin wrote the note on Hyunjin's tablet. "And actually real, may I add."

"But it kinda seems sus since we've known each other since high school and not once did they ever meet before?" Jisung pressed undo.

"Maybe because our siblings have lives outside of us?" Seungmin pressed redo this time.

"Seriously Hannie, give this one up." Hyunjin pulled his tablet closer to him. "Of all times Minho hyung had to be unavailable."

"Fine." Jisung groaned and slumped on his chair. "So we're going with the one where Seungs and I were working on a project, I took him to hyung's studio because his studio was unavailable that one time, he asked Wonpil hyung to pick him up but he instead stumbled upon Brian hyung when we asked him to check our record and they clicked?"

"I can't believe we spent 30 minutes just to decide how they met and we settle on the first one." Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "Next stage, go."

"Who asked who?" Seungmin hummed. "And how long."

"Brian hyung but make him oblivious." Jisung answered and Seungmin nodded along with him. "I'd say six months."

"Like, we had to be the ones to make him realize and a whole lot of nagging to make him ask Wonpil hyung out." Seungmin added. "Yes to six as well."

"We're just doing the outline, right?" Hyunjin asked. "This should be enough, they do the rest themselves."

"What do you think will happen after this?" Hyunjin asked silently after arranging the notes they have written.

"I've seen enough of fake dating tropes to know where this goes." Seungmin snickered.

"Which is why I thought it was so out of character for hyung to even suggest it." Jisung groaned. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

"No way!" Younghyun exclaimed. "We should definitely form a band or something. Ji knows how to play guitar and I have a friend plays the drums."

"Seungminnie can also play the guitar!" Wonpil giggled. "The coffee here is great, by the way."

"Hyunjin's family actually owns this."

"They do?!"

"Yeah, it was rooted from Hyunjin being their only child and his love for iced americano." younghyun chuckled. "Anyway, Ji just sent me the ' _details_ ' of our relationship."

"Let's check it."

They stayed at the cafe a little bit longer and further discussed more details so they can truly be on the same page. Some snarky comments were thrown here and there when they come upon _incredibly unrealistic_ (they would say) situations, but they stuck to it nonetheless because they trust their brothers enough. Once they finished settling it out, Younghyun sent the revised outline back to Jisung and started to walk Wonpil to his destination.

"This isn't actually my work," Wonpil commented. "My friend is out for a week and he can't really bring a five year old with him, so he asked me to watch the kid and the place."

"What do you usually do, then?"

"Flight attendant." Wonpil answered with a shy smile. "That can cover why they haven't heard or seen much about me."

"Wait, how do you even have time for babysitting?" Younghyun asked.

"Said friend is also my _seonbae_ at work and he loves the kid so much that he's paying me the same amount as my monthly so it's a victory for me." Wonpil explained while opening the door. "You wanna come in?"

"I would, but I have to go the studio as well." Younghyun gave a smile. "Who was looking after the kid if you were out, by the way?"

"You'd be surprised with the amount of time Minho spends with Seungmin despite claiming to not like each other." They both chuckled. "Well, this is me."

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Younghyun asked hesitantly.

"I'll just be here." Wonpil replied.

Younghyun bit his cheek and flashed a hopeful smile before continuing. "Is it okay if I claim that offer by then?" 

"Offer?" Wonpil lagged a little, but caught up in not time. "Oh! Sure, yeah. Of course."

"Same time?"

"Same time."

"Bye, Kim Wonpil."

"Bye, Kang Younghyun."

* * *

Younghyun doesn't know why he even let Hyunjin inside his room. 

"It's not a date, Hyunjin." Younghyun rolled his eyes.

"And I'm not gay," Hyunjin rolled his eyes back. "Both statements are not true."

"You'll be going on one afterwards anyway," Jisung threw a hoodie towards Younghyun. "Give up, hyung." 

"Pink?" Younghyun exclaimed as he examined the article. "I know this is mine and I bought this myself but _why_ exactly?"

"It's soft and cute." Hyunjin snatched it away from his hand. "And kid. Have to look soft and cute because kid."

"You got knocked out by Mr. Lee's kid when you two took up his babysitting offer." Younghyun shot back.

"I love and respect Mr. Lee but that kid is a devil spawn," Hyunjin threw the hoodie back at Younghyun. "If Minho hyung could not even handle that kid, none of us could."

"Fair point." Younghyun shrugged and on cue, Jisung threw a jacket at him. "Stop throwing it on my face!"

"Pair it with a black belt and white shoes, then switch to minimal earrings." Jisung handed him black pants and pushed his brother out of the room. "I'm only doing this because you're dumb and I love you, now go quick and do not waste a second in there."

"Why are you locking me out of my r—"

"Now that that's settled," Jisung turned back to Hyunjin. "What should we do next? I'm free for an hour."

"Spy, definitely spy." Hyunjin answered.

"That's illegal."

"Then we drop off Brian hyung, wait for them to finish at the car and pick him up."

"That's legal, but I still have a class afterwards."

"You're boring."

"And you were about to commit a crime."

Younghyun doesn't know why he easily succumbs to Jisung and Hyunjin's antics. Maybe it's in the way their eyes shine whenever he does something that's interesting enough for them to pay attention, or the way Jisung's cheeks puff up in excitement as Younghyun works on something, or the way Hyunjin's dimples are on full display as he tells Younghyun he did a good job. Either way, he does as he's told by the two.

And maybe he did not think it through carefully. Younghyun is many things and he shares a lot of them with his brother. One of those things that plays a vital part in the 'date' he's about to go on: they both _suck_ with kids.

Of course he knows it to himself, one of his vivid memories with kids was the moment his parents came back from the hospital after Jisung was born. The younger was crying out loud, so he asked his parents and scanned the tiny body if there was an off switch to shut him up and if they can ask for a replacement or a refund since the baby was _faulty_.

Jisung himself was not good either way, his music theory professor had asked him and Hyunjin to watch over their kid since his wife was away and he couldn't find any babysitters available. All Jisung ever did was eat with the kid, sleep with the kid and cry with the kid while Hyunjin took all the blows and tantrums. They asked Minho to help them later on, he managed to make the kid sleep but went on with the rage once more the moment he woke up.

Nonetheless, here he was at Wonpil's friend's doorstep, with Hyunjin and Jisung looking at him from behind the car while throwing out thumbs up as they wait for him to come inside.

He _seriously_ doesn't know why.

"Hi." Younghyun gave a small smile when Wonpil opened the door. "Jisung's friend is an amazing baker and being an amazing brother has its perks."

"I wonder when will I ever meet Seungmin's other friends if he has more." Wonpil took the lunch box out of Younghyun's hand. "Come on in."

Younghyun gave a quick nod and stepped one foot in before turning back to the two and motioned them to get going. He saw how Hyunjin clamped his hand to his mouth to keep him from making louder noise and how Jisung had the same look, only that his hand was hitting Hyunjin's back rather than covering his mouth. Younghyun only rolled his eyes and smiled to himself before shutting the door close behind him.

"Minghao's still at school but he's probably about to come home anytime soon." Wonpil said after closing another door.

"You're not picking him up?" Younghyun asked.

"They're rich enough to have someone else pick him up," Wonpil explained and turned around to meet Younghyun's eyes. "I was just about to cook our lunch for today, kid must be hungry. Want to help?"

"Of course! I can make any food _mean_." Younghyun agreed enthusiastically and took of his jacket. 

"I wonder how you'll make a mean spaghetti." Wonpil chuckled as he led the way. "Make tiny horns and the fork or something?"

"I don't get why that's the stereotype for mean but I can make horns out of tomatoes, if you want." Younghyun answered rather seriously.

"I was just joking."

"I'm not though, I can actually do it if you want." Younghyun flashed a bright smile. "Now where are the things and how does the kid want the spaghetti to be?"

"Cheese makes up for it." Wonpil started taking out the materials and pointed Younghyun to the pantry. "I suck at cooking by the way, I usually just order or either Seungmo or Minho cooks since they never let me anywhere near the kitchen."

"Then what has the poor kid been eating?! I can't believe your friend let you with their kid." 

"Ouch, dude!" Wonpil clutched his hand to his chest. "Whatever the two cooks, but neither of them is around this time so I had Minho to give me any of his recipes and he gave me one of a spaghetti. I was expecting something easier like kimbap or something but whatever."

"Of course kids would like spaghetti." Younghyun chuckled. "Just so you know, I'm bad with kids. Like, really bad, especially when they're at the stage of rebellion."

"Minghao's five," Wonpil chuckled as well. "And he's a wise kid for his age. I'm sure you'll do fine with him. It's just for a day anyway."

"Are you mentally prepared for tomorrow? I sure as hell am not." Younghyun groaned out loud.

"I think: whatever, let's just wing it." Wonpil sighed out as he started boiling water. "I mean, all we have to do is make them believe we have been dating, right? If it goes shit, let's just ditch them for ice cream or say Seungmo broke his wrist or something. I'm sure they'll cover for us."

"I was with Jae for 3 years and we've been friends 2 years before that, so I'm definitely _scared_ _shitless_ that he might catch up and realize that we're faking."

"Do you mind telling me about you two?" Wonpil asked before turning around, not making any eye contact. Younghyun stopped chopping and looked up for a second, but continued after a few.

"I think the ' _chasing our dreams_ ' dynamic is the only dramatic flair about it," Younghyun chuckled bitterly. "But the rest was civil. Doesn't necessarily mean it didn't hurt though, I went down the shithole for some time and Jisung moving in with me slapped me out of it. I sort of expected that after a while, he would maybe treat me like how you would a long-time friend but he never did. And now we're here."

"What do you think came out of it?" Wonpil hummed to himself quietly.

"Hmm?" Younghyun asked, not entirely sure since he barely caught up from the silent voice.

"Should we start the sauce as well?" Wonpil asked instead. "I don't really know how I should respond even if I asked you, sorry."

"No, no, no, it's okay." Younghyun smiled reassuringly and hurried over to Wonpil. "Sometimes, just listening is enough, even better sometimes."

Wonpil nodded awkwardly when Younghyun was just a step away from him. Younghyun leaned closer and Wonpil looked to the side to avoid the elder's gaze.

"Needed this."

Younghyun picked up a small bowl from behind Wonpil and chuckled in a different way that Wonpil has never heard before.

All he knows is that it sounds like _trouble_.

"I wonder why our brothers never thought of letting us meet or something," Younghyun uttered as he munched on the garlic bread. "Did it really have to be such a desperate situation in order for us to meet?"

"We get along just fine though," Wonpil slapped Younghyun's hand from getting another slice. "I mean, it has been barely two days but I feel like we've known each other as long as Seungmo and Jisung have known each other."

"We both talk a lot, that's definitely it."

Their conversation was cut short when the doorbell ring echoed throughout the place.

"Must be Minghao." Wonpil hurried out of the kitchen and opened the door.

Younghyun leaned backwards to peek a little, and he caught Wonpil ruffling the younger's hair as the kid beamed brightly. Wonpil crouched down and whispered something to Minghao before pointing to his direction, and Younghyun immediately leaned back up when they both turned to him. He heard a series of giggles and he found himself smiling at the sound as well before the two appeared in front of him after a while.

"Haoie, this is Younghyun hyung. He helped cooked our lunch today." Wonpil told Minghao who was now changed into more comfortable clothes.

"Younghoon hyung?" Minghao tried to make out with his words. "Sorry, I'm still not that good with some pronunciations."

"You can call me Brian hyung if that's easier." Younghyun gave the kid a bright smile. "But you seem good, though? You're still young, I'm sure you still have a lot more to improve."

"Of course I do, hyung. I'm just five." Minghao grinned toothily, and Younghyun's jaw dropped in amusement as he turned around Wonpil. Wonpil just shrugged and helped the kid get on the stool.

They started eating and entertained Minghao's stories and questions. There were some that they themselves didn't know how to answer despite being directly involved—such as why Wonpil suddenly invited someone he had never talked about before over, does his guardian know about the new friend of Wonpil for him to entrust Younghyun enough about their lives and why he suddenly cooked since they just ordered in on an earlier occasion when the younger ones weren't present as well.

Wonpil was right—Minghao was indeed wise for his age, so much that Younghyun completely stopped eating. They were saved by the bell (quite literally) when the door opened up to reveal Minho.

"Where's my favorite martial artist fairy?" Minho called out and Minghao impatiently got down from his seat.

"Minho hyung! Wonpil hyung brought a friend!" Minghao announced cheerily.

"Does Minho drop by often?" Younghyun turned to Wonpil.

"Yeah, he also offered to bring Minghao to his martial arts class when he heard it's right below his boxing one." Wonpil explained as he kept his eye on Minghao. "Seungmin's not done yet?"

"He went to a café with Hyunjin and Changbin." Minho answered as he walked to the kitchen with Minghao dragging him. "Brian hyung?" Minho looked around and widened his eyes. "You guys cooked?!"

"I'm not poisoned, Minggo hyung. Look, I'm in one piece," Minghao pouted and tugged at Minho's hand. "Do you know him? He's Wonpillie hyung's new friend!"

"Yeah, you remember Jisungie hyung?" Minho tickled Minghao's chin, a move he's seen the other do a lot of times with his brother. "That's his hyung."

"Really? Why did the _jeekies_ deflate?" Minghao tilted his head to the side as if figuring something out. Minho ushered Minghao to brush his teeth on the bathroom.

" _Jeekies_?" Younghyun tilted his head to the opposite way.

"Jisung's cheekies: _jeekies_." Minho explained with grand gestures.

"Right." Younghyun stretched out the word and nodded slowly, baffled and a bit weirded out with the new information he just attained. "I guess I'll be heading out now, I can't have my brother starving and we still have a date tomorrow."

"You guys are going on a date?!" Minghao walked out, toothbrush still in mouth. "Are you going to kiss afterwards?"

"No, Haoie!" Wonpil denied immediately, Younghyun's mouth opened and shot him an incredibly betrayed look. "I mean, not like that! Just ask Junhui to explain it to you when he gets back if you'd still be curious, okay?"

"If you say so." Minghao pouted and continued brushing his teeth. "Bye, Youngfoon fyungh."

"Bye, Haoie." Younghyun ruffled Minghao's hair before heading to the door. "Minho, Wonpil."

"Take care, hyung." Minho gave the older a smile before giving his full attention to the kid in the hallway.

"Keep safe, see you tomorrow." Wonpil gave Younghyun a wave and the other just gave him a salute and a chuckle.

Something is definitely _dangerous_.

* * *

Younghyun doesn't know how to act.

His happy time with Wonpil definitely distracted him from thinking of the inevitable, but it didn't mean that it stopped as well. It just hit him: he's meeting his ex with someone his fake dating to avoid looking foolish. So yes, he's definitely nervous and he just knows that he will be read by anyone who sees him immediately. He cannot stay still.

He doesn't want that to happen, so the first thing he did when he got home was check if Jisung was there already. When he saw that Jisung's portfolio was out of its usual place, he thought that the younger must have started working on a new project already. He prepared the garlic bread he and Wonpil have made earlier and knocked on Jisung's door. It took him a few knocks, and he knew it was because Jisung was working with his headphones on.

"My sweet Jisungie, my favorite little bro in the whole wide world," Younghyun spoke as Jisung finally opened the door. "The only man I love the most aside from Dad."

"Surprised that Seungmins or Hyunjin is not the favorite." Jisung answered mindlessly and went back to his table. "No, you might mess up my plate!" He immediately took the plate of bread out of Younghyun's hand and placed it on his bed instead.

Jisung caught up immediately based on the way his brother was acting. He was definitely nervous, the D-day was coming up and he had to face the consequences of the actions he brought upon himself, but another aura around Younghyun tells him that something good might come out of it, so he tries to convince himself not to worry to much about his grown adult brother and sat down on his bed instead.

"How's tomorrow gonna be?" Jisung asked.

"Honestly?" Younghyun took a deep breath and plopped beside Jisung. "I'm really, really nervous."

"I haven't seen or heard from Jae since you went to college and you're a year away from graduating now, so I don't really know how to act around him anymore or how it would feel like."

"But, you're over him, right? For real?" Jisung turned to Younghyun.

"Of course, Ji. I won't be hurting myself." Younghyun sighed out. "But still, you know?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Jisung plopped down as well. "I'm choosing math and chords instead of dick and heart, hyung. I have no idea what you're saying."

"Did you really just say dick first instead of heart?" Younghyun whipped around to face his brother, only to be answered with a shrug so he rolled his eyes and went back to where he was. "Anyway, I had lots of fun with Wonpil earlier. Minghao is a great kid, did you know Minho does the chin thing with him as well?"

"Wait, you're unpacking a lot at once." Jisung bit on the garlic bread. "One, tell me more about you and Wonpil hyung; two, kid and great does not coexist in one sentence and three, Minho hyung does that to anything he finds cute. He does it with cats a lot."

"I almost forgot he's a cat boy," Younghyun shook his head. "But seriously, Minghao's great. I feel like you and Hyunjin would either be his ally or enemy. It's a 50/50 chance, to be honest."

"Enough of Minho hyung and kid, talk about Wonpil hyung." Jisung whined out loud, making Younghyun wince at the sound.

"Fine, shut up." Younghyun shoved another slice of bread to Jisung's mouth and successfully shut him up.

Jisung was so fond at seeing his brother smile and shine brightly again that time became an illusion to them. He looked at his abandoned plate, but pushed it aside instantly because Younghyun's happiness comes first and the due date was still far from then. He listened to his brother retell the events from earlier, and he can't stop himself from smiling and throwing comments here and there on how it sounded so domestic as if they haven't met just a day before that. Younghyun agreed nonetheless and Jisung just smiled to himself, feeling proud to play a huge part on the smile on his brother's face.

He wonders why he and Seungmin did not make their brothers meet earlier as well.

* * *

Jisung's classes that day were cancelled, so he took the lost time from yesterday and started working on his plate. Younghyun had left already after a long pep talk with him that Younghyun deliberately stretched out, all it took was a quick message of ' _you breathing steadily?_ ' from Wonpil before he finally locked him out of their flat.

His time was cut short when Hyunjin barged in because they were in the same classes for some and had nothing better to do than annoy Jisung. He gave in eventually because the older was unusually more cuddly than he usually was and fell asleep together on his bed instead.

Jisung was a light sleeper compared to Hyunjin, so he immediately scrambled for his phone when Seungmin invited them over to play with Minghao because the kid wanted to practice his math. Hyunjin grumbled against Jisung's neck when the younger let out a string of groans saying _'his math is too basic for my advanced brain_ ' and so on. He snuggled with Hyunjin for ten more minutes after hanging up before finally waking up and told the other they had to go to Seungmin.

Younghyun himself wasn't doing any better, they have been sitting inside his car at the parking lot for the whole ten minutes Jisung and Hyunjin had snuggled, but Wonpil's hand was holding his so he thinks it's even for now.

"You can do it, friend." Wonpil spoke in English and gave him an encouraging squeeze. "You can do it."

"Do what?" Younghyun joked.

"What?"

"Shit, you're too cute." Younghyun chuckled and finally unbuckled his seat belt. "And I'm _not_ supposed to be your _friend_. I'm your _boyfriend_ now, remember?"

"Then you can do it, _boyfrie_ \--" Wonpil thought he literally froze in his seat when Younghyun leaned in without notice. He held his breath, but did not look away this time and locked eyes with Younghyun instead as the latter undid the seatbelt for him.

"Wait here," He _swore_ he saw Younghyun flash a smirk as he quickly pressed a peck on his cheek and got out to open the door for him. Younghyun laid out his hand in front of Wonpil and he took it while holding back a huge smile from forming on his face. "Shall we, my _inamorato_?"

"Inamorato?"

"I did my research."

"Sure, babe."

"Of course, babe."

Both of them did not even bother the huge smile in their face. They were supposed to be dating, after all. Wonpil pulled Younghyun closer and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. They looked around and saw Jae at the corner alone, so they faced each other and gave a knowing look. Younghyun held Wonpil's tighter and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey Jae!" Younghyun raised his hand to get the elder's attention, which he successfully got. He's not sure whether his brain is playing games but he thought he just saw Jae's brows furrow.

"Hey!" Jae stood up and offered the seats in front of him. "Matt's at the restroom and the two are almost."

"Sure," Younghyun nodded and took out the chair for Wonpil. "This is Wonpil, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jae." Jae extended his arm and gave a bright smile.

"Wonpil. Nice to meet you too." Wonpil gave a firm handshake, Younghyun thought he might as well go blind from the brightness of the two.

"Ooh, Young K, my man!" Matthew greeted loudly from the back.

"Hey yo, BM!" Younghyun greeted as well and gave the other a hug.

"I assume you're Wonpil?" Matthew pointed to Wonpil and the other nodded. "I'm Matthew. The two just texted them, they're here already."

Jinyoung and Jaebeom came short after, which was another round of Younghyun and Wonpil introducing the latter. They then ordered their foods and so far, they had escaped any awkward situations involving them as Jaebeom and Matthew talked about the time when they worked together. It was on Younghyun's seventh sandwich and Wonpil's third bite of bagel when they became the focal point of the afternoon.

"By the way, you haven't told us how you two got together." Jinyoung didn't even bother hiding the kick he just gave his boyfriend under the table. "We didn't even know you have a boyfriend already."

"Oh," Younghyun chuckled awkwardly. "I didn't think I have to tell everyone about us, as long as we're happy."

"Sorry about this one." Jinyoung gave Wonpil a smile before kicking Jaebeom once again.

"But yeah, dude. We work on the same studio and I never heard or saw about Wonpil here." Matthew pressed on.

"I believe I went to your studio once?" Wonpil said out loud. "My brother is friends with his and when I went to pick him up at the studio, I got him instead of my brother."

"Damn, really?" Matthew asked. "Who's your brother? I know all the guys J.one has worked with."

" _J.one?_ " Wonpil mouthed at Younghyun. The latter just waved and said _Jisung_ , Wonpil just nodded in agreement. "Seungmin. I'm not sure if he has another name or something, but as far as I know they went to that studio together just once."

"Yeah, I remember him! He kept on scolding Jisung for not taking a break the entire day." Matthew chuckled. "How did you guys get together, then?"

"Matt." It was Jae's turn to kick his boyfriend under the table.

"It's no big deal." Younghyun gave them a smile and searched for Wonpil's hand. Luckily, it showed itself on top of his thigh. "It was all our brothers actually, they literally held a mistletoe on top of us and chased us when we ran just to make us kiss. Things escalate."

"How long have you been together?" Jae asked with curiosity in his eyes. Wonpil felt Younghyun stiffen a little so he gave his thigh a soft squeeze.

Wonpil answered "Six months," the same time as Younghyun said "Half a year." They chuckled together before saying, "Same thing."

"That—no offense— was disgustingly cheesy." Jinyoung said as he finished his iced tea. "Now hand me that cheese sandwich before Brian inhales all of them."

Brunch came by quick and luckily, they did not have to speak about themselves again after that. Younghyun had indeed inhaled most of the food and thankfully, it was an all-you-can so they did not have to worry that much. They had a little trouble in paying because Jinyoung and Jaebeom wanted to pay for all of them and when they dropped that they were moving in together, they just let the couple be.

"What should we get for the kids? Jisung was at home and I'm sure he just slept in." Younghyun said as they walked towards the counter.

"Hamburgers, maybe? Haoie and Minho loves them." Wonpil answered. "It's my last day as well, Jun's coming back tomorrow. Might as well spoil the kid with some junk Junhui rarely lets him eat."

"What about Seungminnie?"

"He's not that picky, anything should be fine." Wonpil shrugged.

"Burgers, pizza and salad? How does that sound?" Younghyun asked.

"A very Westernized dinner." Wonpil deadpanned, making Younghyun laugh in a deeper voice. Thoughts about _danger_ crossed his mind once again while Younghyun was ordering.

"Are you guys getting take out?" Jae asked when he passed by them. "Matt's getting the car."

"Yeah, for the kids." Younghyun answered.

"Cool, this one's on me." Jae handed the cashier his card before they could even say no. "And don't you dare say no or that I didn't have to or pay me. I felt Bri a bit uncomfortable earlier and I'm the reason why you guys had to be here so it's the least I could do."

"You seriously didn't have to, though. Ji's allowance from his scholarships cover for us just fine." Younghyun tried to lighten the mood.

"Kang Bra and your way around resources," Jae chuckled and patted Younghyun at the back and turned to Wonpil next. "I guess I'll be seeing your pretty face around more?"

"Don't think so," Wonpil shrugged. "I'm always high up at the sky."

"Sky?" Jae blinked twice and looked at Younghyun for answers.

"Sure thing, babe." Younghyun nodded and patted Wonpil's head. "He meant flight."

"Oh," Jae covered his mouth in realization. "Well, I'm glad you found each other. Kang Younghyun is a rare find, so make sure you don't let go of him like I did."

"Sure won't." Wonpil gave Jae a smile before turning to help Younghyun get their take out.

"Well, my ride's finally here." Jae pointed outside. "Drive safe, you two."

"Same as you." Wonpil smiled once again and waved.

Surprisingly, the drive back to Minghao's place (since Wonpil still has to be there) was rather quiet compared to when they left. It gave Wonpil time to organize his thoughts while Younghyun felt like exploding as his mind kept on rambling. His thoughts were already deafening on its own, and today just made it louder and harder to recognize. He knows he shouldn't be overthinking while driving, so he tried to focus on easing his mind until all he heard was Wonpil calling his name.

"Younghyun!" Wonpil snapped in front of him. "You missed the parking space."

"Oh, sorry." Younghyun gave a weak smile and backed away. "Shit, I'm out of my mind, sorry."

"That's dangerous." Wonpil looked at him and stayed silent. When he thought that even the silence was deafening, he decided to cut it as well. "Was earlier too much?"

"Yeah, I guess." Younghyun dropped his head to the steering wheel. "I don't even know why and where the fuck to start so I can figure out why."

"How about we go inside and you can change into more comfortable clothes, yeah? Minghao's still at his martial arts class and I'm sure Minho and Seungmin too." Wonpil unbuckled both their seatbelts and started rubbing circles on Younghyun's back. "Plus, I think my shirts will fit you and I think you'll look cute in them but if it does not fit, there's Jun's closet."

"That sounds good." Younghyun looked up gave a smile before letting his head fall onto Wonpil's shoulder. "Wait for a second. You feel _nice."_

So they stayed in that position for definitely not a second. Wonpil didn't mind, he even held Younghyun's hand and ran his fingers through his hair to hopefully comfort him. Younghyun sighed loudly and got out of the car without warning. He opened the door for Wonpil and as soon as he stood up, Younghyun enveloped him in an embrace.

"You smell _really nice_ too."

Wonpil wasn't sure what to do, so he just reciprocated the hug and patted his back. They started swaying a little and kept close to each other until they were at the door. Younghyun buried his face deeper on the crook of Wonpil's neck, Wonpil had to hold his breath when Younghyun's felt so hot against his skin. He slowly exhaled along with his thoughts.

"We can get going without letting go." Wonpil patted Younghyun's side and when he felt the other nod, he started his climb up to the stairs.

Wonpil patted Younghyun's side and when he felt the other nod, he started his climb up to the stairs. Younghyun didn't let go as Wonpil fumbled for the passcode with the paper bags on both hands so he took it from him to hopefully ease his work. Neither of them noticed the set of shoes arranged on the floor nor the faint noise of a Studio Ghibli film playing in the background as the door opened. Wonpil froze when he finally noticed the set of eyes glued on them and when Younghyun noticed, he turned his head to where the younger was looking but buried it again right after.

"They would've kissed if we weren't here." Minghao spoke through a mouthful of ice cream. "I told you they would kiss. I knew it. And we just had to be here to ruin it."

"Sure they would, bun." Hyunjin nodded while not taking his eyes off the pair. "And we just had to be here to ruin it."

"Yo Minghaos, you think the jellies are set now?" Seungmin asked and the kid answered yes enthusiastically. "Go check it with Minggo hyung, then we can have a mukbang."

Younghyun finally let go of Wonpil and faced the three other boys in the living room while the kid was out of sight. Wonpil felt his face heat up and hid behind Younghyun, eliciting a deep chuckle from the latter.  
  


"It's four in the afternoon," Jisung spoke first, eyes squinting at his brother. "You guys okay?"

"Don't worry too much, Ji." Younghyun walked over his brother. "I guess I'll go home with Jisung now."

"Now?" Jisung and Wonpil asked in unison. Jisung covered his mouth and let Wonpil speak first. "We can all eat the takeout together before you guys go."

"I'm willing to ditch my plate due on Friday for you, so you better say yes." Jisung whispered to his brother through gritted teeth. "Plus, the movie isn't finished yet."

"He still has a plate to work on, we better get going." Younghyun flashed a quick smile before dragging Jisung by the arm. "Bye for now."

"Bye..?"

Wonpil waved hesitantly as he watched Jisung try to wear his shoes but fail when Younghyun kept on pulling him. In the end, the poor boy had to walk out by his socks and held his shoes instead. Even Hyunjin just stared in confusion because the said plate Jisung had to work on was right there on his hands, but he hid it immediately when Wonpil turned around.

He wonders if something went wrong.

* * *

Something _definitely_ went wrong.

It has been a month since Younghyun and Wonpil last saw each other, and it was the date. Wonpil had flew to many countries since then and yet one main thought never left his head even when he's on air, flying to Japan for the third time this month.

_Didn't Seungmo say it doesn't have to be just for a day?_

Wonpil shook his head in hopes of getting the thoughts out as well, but it didn't seem to work the moment Junhui sat next to him on his bunk and asked if something was bothering him. He let his thoughts flow out, what's said in the air must stay in the air. Junhui gave him his thoughts and a pat in the head before heading back to the cockpit.

He hopes he clears his mind during their layover.

The universe has different plans, however.

Because here was Wonpil, standing in front of his hotel room in Tokyo, seeing a purple-haired Younghyun close his hotel room and walk down the lobby. He thought he was seeing things, but it seems not when he saw a Jae come out of the same room and chase the Younghyun.

Seems like he really has to let go of his thoughts.

He settled with dragging Junhui out to the grocery store to look for things they haven't bought before since they can't really drink. (Junhui had to fly a plane, after all.)

But once again, the universe has different plans when Junhui pointed at two men kneeling in front of a pink-haired girl on the lobby and said,

"Isn't that your fake boyfriend?"

Because it was.

It _definitely_ was.

Wonpil managed to be left unseen, thank's to Junhui's towering height. They seemed to disappear from Younghyun's sight the entire time despite them going to almost the same places, as well as the girl they were kneeling in front of before. He even thought they looked like kicked puppies chasing their owner around and chuckled out loud, causing Junhui to look at him weirdly as he backed away at the snacks aisle. Unfortunately, since Junhui was too busy to shame on Wonpil instead of walking properly, he accidentally bumped into someone and tripped.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Despite the question being in English, Wonpil immediately recognized the voice. "Wait, Wonpil?"

"You know each other?" Junhui asked as he took Jae's hand to get up.

"Yeah, Kang Younghyun's boyfriend!" Jae gave a nod before looking to the side. "Dude, your boyfriend's here!"

"You don't have to ca—"

"What boyfriend are you ta—"

Wonpil and Younghyun froze in their positions, Jae and Junhui gave each other a knowing look and started to slowly walk away hand in hand. They were almost successful in escaping when a hand suddenly pinched their ears.

"Now where do you think you're going?" A voice that seemed like a girl asked.

"I don't even know you!" Junhui removed the hand on his ear and turned around to see the same pink-haired girl from earlier.

"Jeongyeon-ah, read the room!" Jae whisper-shouted. Jeongyeon looked forward and saw Wonpil and Younghyun staring back at her.

"Anyway, come quick. Sana and Dahyun are at the hotel already and who knows what will happen if those two are left together." Jeongyeon let go of Jae's ear and picked a bag of potato chips before walking away.

"You heard the boss, Young K, gotta be quick." Jae flung his arm around Junhui. "See you after 5 at the dairy section and if we're not there then we're outside!"

"You're lactose intolerant?!" Younghyun shouted as the two disappeared into nothingness. He could only mentally face palm before turning back to Wonpil.

"Hey."

"Hey." Wonpil had gotten back to picking which bag of chips to try this time. "What are you guys doing here?"

"A composer friend got us a gig with some famous idols here." Younghyun explained. "What about you?"

"Layover."

"Ah yeah, you work on a plane."

"Have you tried this?" Wonpil settled for the salted vinegar one.

"Yeah, it's good though the smell's pretty strong." Younghyun looked around the shelf and picked one as well. "You like nori, right? This would be heaven for you."

"How'd you know that?" Wonpil looked into Younghyun's eyes for the first time. There was _something_ in the way Younghyun looked at him, but he can't point out just _what_.

"You forgot our first café date?!" Younghyun clutched his chest for further emphasis.

"I said it there?!"

"Yeah!" Younghyun threw his hands around. "Right I after I explained why Jisung and I have different surnames! You said you always eat your rice with it and you can't imagine life without nori."

"Yeah," Wonpil smiled and nodded. "I guess I said that."

"How long are you guys staying here?" Younghyun took the basket from Wonpil's hands.

"10 hours left," Wonpil looked up at Younghyun and back to his basket. He tried taking it from Younghyun but instead, Younghyun switched the basket to his other hand and held Wonpil's hand. "How about you?"

"We've been here 3 weeks and I think we'll to stay for another two." Younghyun sighed out. "I wonder how's the apartment doing. Jisung never cleans."

"Doesn't Hyunjin come by often?"

"Double trouble couple." Younghyun deadpanned and chuckled. "You getting anything else?"

"Flavored milk, but I think Jun's got it." Wonpil checked the list on his phone.

"Jun?"

"The guy earlier, Minghao's uncle."

"How's the kid doing, by the way?"

"Good." Wonpil hummed. "How about you, how are you doing?"

"Swamped." Younghyun deadpanned once again. "But I guess the free tour and the beautiful view of Japan makes up for it. Plus I get to make Jisung jealous whenever we go to places they took inspo for anime, so it's a win for me."

"Have you went to Kyoto yet? The vibe there is amazing, and it's the cherry blossom season!" Wonpil gushed out. "If we had more hours, I'd definitely drop by to see it."

"What will you be doing, then?" Younghyun asked and placed the basket on the counter. "Jae is noisy and Jeongyeon is nosy. I can't have nice things."

"Your roommates with Jae?!" Wonpil mentally slapped himself after realizing what he just said.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?" Younghyun turned around. "We share it with Jeongyeon and the composer friend, if that makes you worry less."

"Why would I worry?" He physically pinched his arm secretly this time. Younghyun looked taken aback and Wonpil wants to turn back time and not say it, but the other dismissed it with a chuckle before paying and picking up. "Hey!"

"If I can't have nice things, then I'll do what I can to give it to you." Younghyun put up a finger on Wonpil's finger.

As an effect of being friends with Wen Junhui and Lee Minho, he stuck out his tongue and licked Younghun's finger.

"You're my _boyfriend_ , I'm unfazed by that."

"Gross!"

"Said the one who licked my finger _like it's a lollipop_?!"

"I did _not_ lick your finger _like it's a lollipop_!"  
  


"Who licked the what like it's a what now?" Jae asked when the two finally came close.

"Shut up."

"Is saying the same things at the same time actually a couple thing?" Junhui whispered at Jae.

"Nope. Not once did I ever had that with my past relationships."

"Where's Jeongyeon-ah?" Younghyun asked instead.

"Left with the car." Jae pointed at the empty space. "Come on dude, we're walking."

"We'll come with, our hotel's close." Junhui presented.

"Then come over here, best friend!"

Compared to Jae and Junhui, Younghyun and Wonpil were pretty quiet compared to the scene at the grocery store. Younghyun was still holding their purchase and Wonpil's hand. Wonpil got startled and felt his face heat up upon realization, so Younghyun chuckled and let go. He ruffled his hair instead and hooked their pinkies together. They continued walking with a huge smile on their face and if the cherry blossom trees were there, it would have been _picture perfect._

" _Same_ hotel, what are the odds?!" Jae said with an obnoxious smile on his face when they stopped.

" _Same_ floor, what are the odds?!" Junhui said with the same obnoxious smile when Jae pressed the same floor on the elevator.

"Just _right across_?!" Jae and Junhui tried to hold back their _obnoxious smiles_ that seemed to be their brand already. " _What are the odds?!_ "

"Dude, shut up unless you want to get beaten by Jeongyeon again." Younghyun threw his beanie right at Jae's face.

"I'll take the bag?" Wonpil put out his hands and Younghyun placed it there, as well as a kiss on his forehead.

"Call me when you want to." Younghyun flashed a quick smile before turning his back. If not for Junhui almost tripping, Wonpil wouldn't have gotten back to his senses.   
  


"You're fucked, Wonpil-ah." Junhui giggled after closing the door.

"Shut up." Wonpil rolled his eyes and threw the paper bag on the bed. "I know."  
  


Like they usually do, they unpacked the things they bought and tried to try all of it. Younghyun was right about the nori-flavored chips, so he makes a mental note to go back and buy more before they head back. However, it seemed to be a bad decision to assign Junhui on the drinks because he passed out from drinking _apple juice_. He decided to call Junhui's co-captain and roommate for help.  
  


"Sorry, Sungjin hyung." Wonpil grimaced after Junhui's body slid down when Sungjin picked him up.

"Are you sure he drank _apple juice_?" Sungjin asked and tried to lift Junhui again.

"It was Minghao's project, but I think it fermented too long." Wonpil got on the other end and grabbed Junhui's feet up. "Shit, we should've kept the rest away."

"Just help me get his ass out of here then I'll drag him to our room." Sungjin started walking. "Why does he have to be so tall?"

Wonpil dropped Junhui's feet with a loud thud after successfully dragging him and opened the door. They proceeded with their work until Sungjin unexpectedly bumped into someone which happened to be Jae.

"Shoot, sorry." Sungjin bowed and apologized.

"Is that Jun?!" Jae steadied himself and looked at the drunken figure. "The amount of times I've bumped into him tells us we're soulmates."

"Sorry for asking, but can you give us a hand?" Wonpil asked. "Just till the elevator."

Jae didn't hesitate to nod and helped Sungjin lift Junhui's upper body, though it didn't do much. "I'll go get Brian as well," Jae gave them a quick smile before shouting, "Yah, Kang Younghyun!"

"The elevator's just a few steps a—"

"What now? I was taki—" Younghyun stopped glaring at Jae when he saw who he was with. He walked over and lifted Junhui to a bridal carry. "Where to? And what the heck happened?"

"Elevator and apple juice." Sungjin answered for them.

"Apple juice?!" Jae shot the unconscious Junhui a judging look.

"Why didn't you think of carrying him like that?" Wonpil whispered to Sungjin and the other just shrugged.

Younghyun put Junhui to a sitting position inside the elevator and quickly stepped out afterwards. Jae was long gone the moment he judged Junhui and Wonpil was left with a puzzled mind.

"Your roommate wasn't Junhui?" Younghyun asked once the elevator door closed.

"Pilots room with each other." Wonpil explained briefly and started walking back.

"Who are you with, then?"

"She's sleeping over her girlfriend's place, so I have the entire room to myself."

"Girlfriend is a flight attendant too?"

"Japanese." 

Awkward silence took over once again. Wonpil didn't even notice he was fidgeting because a morning after Junhui was not a good Junhui, so Younghyun took his hand and rubbed circles.

"How many hours?"

"6."

"Then let's get you some sleep."

"But—"

"Your crew doesn't need another sick coworker on board, do they?"

Wonpil could only sigh out loud as Younghyun wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. He didn't bother protesting and rested his head on Younghyun's shoulder. Younghyun then took Wonpil's arms and wrapped it around his waist. Wonpil closed his eyes and buried his face, only looking up when Younghyun told him they were at his room. _At least I already cleaned up,_ Wonpil thought. What he didn't realize earlier was that he was wearing _only_ a robe. He awkwardly pulled away and grabbed clothes from his suitcase before going to the bathroom.

When he walked out, he saw a fairly sleepy Younghyun starting to doze off on his bed. He didn't notice the smile on his face, he walked closer to where Younghyun was and reached to touch his hair. That was enough to wake Younghyun again, but Wonpil did not retract his hand.

"I didn't say it earlier, but your hair looks pretty." Wonpil started combing Younghyun's hair.

"You like it purple?" Younghyun asked with a sleepy smile. The way he reached out to hold Wonpil's waist was so natural that neither of them even noticed.

"Yeah, it suits you." Wonpil gave back the smile and let his hand fall to Younghyun's cheek.

"I'm glad you do. Jae did have to _leech_ off the bleach I bought and gave himself highlights, but I'm glad you think it turned out well." Younghyun gave one last smile and pressed a kiss on Wonpil's forehead. "Now off to sleep."

"I'd rather not, I'd have to wake up after 3 hours anyway." Wonpil answered with a pout.

"You're cute, but at least take a power nap so you won't feel sleepy on your flight." Younghyun started pulling Wonpil to lie down.

"Don't lock the door when you go out, Nayeon might come in who knows when." Wonpil sighed.

"I'm not going out until your roommate comes in." Younghyun got off the bed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever dude, I'm sleeping." Wonpil rolled his eyes and whipped around.

"Ew, that sounded like Jae." Younghyun groaned and Wonpil immediately sat up in retaliation. (If Jae was there, he would've made a comment that's something like _'is it that bad to be me?'_ ) "Yah, go back to sleep. Didn't you say you're sleeping?"

Wonpil rolled his eyes and pulled the covers with him. Younghyun was about to walk to get a chair but got pulled down beside Wonpil instead. He only eyed the younger, he couldn't read anything as Wonpil's were shut close already. He just breathed out loud and sunk into the mattress, hand not leaving Wonpil's.

Seems like he's in for a nap.

* * *

"-pil oppa. Yah, Kim Wonpil-ssi! You're gonna run late at this point!" Wonpil groaned at his human alarm clock.

"Oh, what time is it?" Wonpil rubbed his eyes and blindly walked to the bathroom.

"2:30." Nayeon answered. "Tall boy said drop by before you leave. Who was it?"

"Younghyun?"

"Sounds like someone got a boyfriend."

"Shut up."

"You're not denying it, oppa."

Wonpil was about to throw his towel to Nayeon's face but stopped when he saw the other doing her eyeliner. When it seemed to have set, he took a face towel and threw it instead. He locked the bathroom door immediately to stop the force of evil from entering and started cleaning up. Nayeon threw the towel right back at him when he walked out and even stuck out her tongue. He sat on the dresser this time and started his face routine.  
  


"Does Seungmin know?" Nayeon asked while doing her hair.

"He's the one who introduced us together."

"So you _really_ are boyfriends." Nayeon squinted her eyes at the older. Wonpil was about to say a rebuttal but stopped halfway.

"It's different."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Friends with bene— _what_?! Nayeon, no!" Wonpil threw the towel once again. "It's a different type of no strings attached."

"Really?" Nayeon asked genuinely this time. "It didn't seem like that to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Oppa, I literally caught the two of you with your limbs entangled together with a huge smile on your faces." Nayeon deadpanned at him. "No way there's no feelings involved."

"Well, there is but it's probably platonic." Wonpil shrugged.

"You said it yourself. _Probably_." Nayeon patted his back and went to reorganize her suitcase. Wonpil shook the thoughts out of his head and went back.

Still, he went on and obeyed the message Nayeon relayed. He knocked twice on Younghyun's door in his complete uniform and got welcomed by a disheveled-hair and incredibly sleepy Jae. He shouted something along the lines of ' _Brian, your boyfriend's here!_ ' and some English slang he didn't bother understanding. Younghyun came out with what seems to be a muscle tee he literally just wore and _goodness why did he have to look so hot._

"You guys are going already?" Younghyun asked.

"In ten minutes, yeah." Wonpil answered. "I hope Junhui's fine already."

"He's good bro, I walked to him when I went out for coffee earlier." Jae commented on the sideline.

"Good, we can't afford loss of lives and making the headlines." Wonpil sighed out. "Nabongs told me I should drop by?"

"Yeah, sorry about what I'm about to ask you, though." Younghyun scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?" Wonpil asked with a smile.

"You play piano professionally and synth, right?" Wonpil nodded at the question. "Dahyunie is the one who plays it among us but she suddenly got summoned back in Korea together with Chan. Deadline for the song is today and we'd rather have someone who actually plays it to check and add final touches before we get to the finishing part."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"Where is it?"

"Here, here." Younghyun kicked the mess out of the way and judging by his glare, it all seemed to be Jae's. "You'd have to endure listening to our voice though, since it's the initial demo. It's barely two minutes since it's the outro so you don't have to worry about time."  
  


Wonpil put on the headphones and started listening to the song, focusing on the keyboard. Jae stopped playing and focused on Wonpil's reaction instead while Younghyun fidgeted with his fingers. Wonpil _really_ tried to just focus on how the song sounds but Younghyun's voice during his parts takes him out of it. He took a deep breath after the song had finished and his eyes met with Younghyun straight away, he unconsciously averted his gaze and looked to Jae instead.  
  


"Who's the other voice? I only recognized yours and Younghyun's." Wonpil asked.

"That's Dowoon the drum. Recommendations?" Jae answered.

"I think you can minimize the fades since somewhere in the middle, the sound kind of disappeared. But at the end, definitely remove it. Maybe play the key twice to end it in a more powerful note? Not sure, that's up to you guys." Wonpil explained.

"We'll do that." Younghyun took his laptop and started clicking away.

Wonpil sat awkwardly and made eye contact with Jae, who just motioned a kill-sign towards Younghyun and then cleared his throat. Younghyun looked up from his laptop and faced Jae who was giving him a knowing look.

"You take over, I'll get us some coffee as well." Younghyun carefully placed his laptop at the bed. "I'll walk you out. Lobby?"

"Yeah." Wonpil answered briefly. Younghyun then took his hand and pulled him out of the room, Jae whistling on the side.

Wonpil headed straight to the elevator when he saw that their hotel room was locked. Younghyun still hasn't let go of his hand and he started to feel awkward, so he lightly wiggled out of it. Younghyun noticed it too and let go, looking down at his shoes as he tapped himself to stay conscious. Wonpil sighed out and unfortunately too loudly, causing Younghyun to look at his reflection on the elevator walls.

"What's up?" Younghyun asked softly.

"I don't know." Wonpil responded. "Too much on my brain, I guess."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are not that cheap."

"Fair point."

They both chuckled at the mini ice breaker. Wonpil walked backwards and leaned on the wall.

"Why did you never reach out after the date?" Wonpil finally let out. It took Younghyun a few seconds before responding.

"I did say that it only has to be for a day." Younghyun answered weakly. "I didn't want to bother you anymore."

"You're not a bother to me." Wonpil kept his eyes on Younghyun.

"But still. You're schedule is hectic as it is and I don't even know which country you might be in or if you're in the sky. I shouldn't push myself to you." Younghyun started tapping his finger on the railing. "Plus, we've been here for almost a month. The last time I talked to Jisung was four days ago." 

"I wouldn't mind, you know." Wonpil tried to look harder if he can, urging Younghyun to look at him as well. Unfortunately, the bell ringed and the elevator door opened. "I can make time."

"I'll see you when we're back home." 

Younghyun finally looked up at Wonpil and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out first. Wonpil could only stare in shock as Younghyun left him speechless. Nayeon had to pull him out when the elevator door almost closed, his mind was still frozen and unable to work. Junhui had to tickle him to wake him up from his daze and it was successful, only for the first few seconds.

Once again, he wonders where it went wrong.

* * *

"And to celebrate us getting through third year and Minho hyung and Changbin finally graduating!" Jisung raised his glass of milk up in the air. "We can't get drunk because some of us have our internships, but to Lee Minho and Seo Changbin!"

"To Lee Minho and Seo Changbin!" The rest followed suit and rose their glasses as well.

To celebrate, Chan decided to hold a small get-together for his friends who just got out of college and were still stuck in college. They were supposed to do it on his apartment but Younghyun offered to use theirs since it's much closer to the campus. The younger ones could only gulp and stare while the others drank on their bottles of soju. (They were thinking of drinking as well, but Jeongin.)

Since it was supposed to be at Chan's place at first, Jae was very well-informed. He then contacted his new bestfriend Junhui who then told his long-time bestfriend Wonpil. Long story short, the gang was complete.

Wonpil hoped that he and Junhui had a flight that night or the day after instead.

But _no_.

So he's stuck at the stairs of Younghyun and Jisung's apartment while watching the kids turn chaotic despite only drinking milk.

Wonpil only came down when Jae invited Junhui and Younghyun to a drinking game, pulling Junhui out and giving Minghao as the reason. Junhui pouted and went to drink milk with the kids instead and entertained their questions about his job. Wonpil headed back to the stairs when he was sure Junhui won't drink again. Jae pulled in Chan and Minho instead since Changbin doesn't like the taste of alcohol.

"Brian Kang," Jae chuckled evilly when the bottle landed on Younghyun. "Truth or dare?"

Younghyun scoffed and grabbed the bottle. "Are we twelve or something?"

"Dude, whatever, just pick one!" Jae insisted and when Chan joined in on the action, he had no choice but to choose,

"Dare."

"Whatever's going on with you and your boyfriend, I dare you to fix it within this day." Jae sounded a bit more serious than usual, causing Younghyun to scrunch his brows. "I know that look. You think I'm telling shit but I'm not. Don't tell me that nothing's wrong because there definitely is and you just don't know it."

"Yeah hyung, Wonpil hyung has been out of his mind lately."   
  


When Minho commented, Younghyun immediately stood up and walked towards Wonpil. Minho knew about their arrangement, and yet he had something to support Jae's comment as well. He downed the contents of his bottle before approaching Wonpil.  
  


"Not joining the chaos down there?" Younghyun flashed a smile.

"At least one of us has to stay sane." Wonpil moved a little and invited Younghyun to sit on the space beside him. "What's up?"

"Remember Japan?" Wonpil stayed silent in his seat but still nodded. "My brain was mess back then so I don't know what I was doing?"

"Is your brain doing better now?" Younghyun chuckled at Wonpil's response.

"Yeah, definitely better than how it was before."

"I meant what I said back there." Wonpil finally gathered the courage and looked into Younghyun's eyes.

"And I meant what I did back there." Younghyun reciprocated the same look in Wonpil's eyes. "Sorry for what I'm about to do."

Younghyun took the bottle of soju out of Wonpil's hand and placed it on the step above them before closing the gap between him and Wonpil without hesitation until their lips crashed. He saw how Wonpil's eyes widened beforehand, how his hand travelled up to his hair and how he felt Wonpil kiss him back.  
  


"So...?" Wonpil uttered when they finally let go.

"Wanna be boyfriends for real this time?" Younghyun flashed the same hopeful smile he gave Wonpil when he asked if he can come and join him to watch over Minghao back then.

"I'd like that, yeah." Wonpil gave the same bright smile he had before they went on to their triple date.

"Took you long enough," Jisung groaned behind them, Hyunjin hiding behind his smaller frame. "But fucking finally." 

"Why is Hyunjin's hair all messed up and why do yOU HAVE A _FUCKING_ _HICKEY_?!"

* * *

"Yah, Kang Brra!" Jeongyeon poked her head inside Younghyun's studio. "Dubu gave us extra tickets to her show. Want to give one to your boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend._

"Yeah," Younghyun gave a smile and reached for the ticket in Jeongyeon's hand. "He'll like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked this one ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as well <333  
> remember to vote for skz on sma!


End file.
